User talk:PepsiCola99
—The CBW Community Team I've seen your story, Out of the Blue and into the Black, and it isn't bad. If you want me to make a full review, let me know on my talk page. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah. My bad. Terribly sorry. I'll fix it A.S.A.P. --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 03:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) You're certainly welcome! Hey, why don't you join the Mibbit chat, that I and numerous others from CBW are on? :) Here is a link. Just put Liopleur" in the "nick" box that comes up. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 05:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hia there! I see you're somewhat new here, and I wanted to welcome you! I see Slice and TDG already greeted you, so you know some of the admins here. I've seen some of your MoCs, and they are awesome! Especially Gunner, I love his black/gunmetal color scheme. Anyways, welcome again, and if you need anything, feel free to ask me or any other of the Admins/B'crats! :D -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 16:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) i love you're MOC's you have the coolest MOC's! Brutaka1344 04:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I will. Do you also want one for Out of the Blue and Into the Black? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC) All right, man. You should know that there's a pretty long waiting list for reviews, but since you're a pretty nice guy and the story's not uber-long, I'll try to get yours done quickly. BTW, have you read The Fairon Chronicles? I haven't done much work on it lately (what with school's end, social gatherings, my MediaWiki updates, and all), and I've been planning to rewrite a good portion of it before I leave, but the prologue's still up. Could you tell me what you think of it? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 19:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the review. I have one question, though: I only have a prologue, so how exactly is too much happening at once? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 20:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the review (so long as you've actually read the prologue and not just skimmed through it). I'll try to get to reading your stories as soon as I can. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 20:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks alot thanks alot dude, it means alot. Were Gunner's guns a version of Ganon's --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Well, as you may or may not know you can make links like Ganon, which makes them appear like Ganon, OR or you put this symbol: | (the shift option of the \ above the Enter button) after it to make it appear something else! Like this: Orange Toa appears like this: Orange Toa. Now for color, the way I do it is like this: Green text! which appears like: Green text! Knowing this, we can put both of them together! Orange Toa! is made by doing Orange Toa!. This now makes a link going to Ganon, but it shows the text 'Orange Toa!' with the color orange. Now, if we wanted a signature, I could do something like this: Liopleurodonferox, talk to me! and that is typed out as: Liopleurodonferox, talk to me!. You can do tons of stuff, and some people add things like , which is a link to a page that shows all of the edits you've contributed. Once you create your sig by playing around with it, you can add it on your Preferences page (which you can get by scrolling over your name and profile pic in the top-right corner) so then it automatically appears when you type ~~~~. If you need any help, please ask! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 18:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Guess what? Guess what? Liopleurodon is my favorite prehistoric creature! Want to be friends? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem, at all! It's my job, and I always love to help otherwise. Anything else, please contact me! And also, for your profile picture, is that the Liopleurodon from Walking with Dinosaurs? -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 14:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) No. It's perfectly fine. I just like some notification. ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 02:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Liopleurodonferox. "It's a Liopleurodon, a magical Liopleurodon, it will show us the way to Candy Mountain." :P Thanks! :) But his head is just a claw with an old hand with two of the orange eyes. :P ids5621 Hey i saw some of yer mocs man. Optimdus is pretty cool. Is that an ids' drex shotgun you got there? Also was Brutakadux inspired by the crustainax? Heythanks I'm flattered I inspire you so much, and an ids inspire message would be helpful, but the message above wasn't from me :s --[[User:Ids5621|'''Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:40, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Wrath of the Xfinity! That is so funny.[[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) Lol. xP [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 05:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ''Die...'' ''as you'' '' '' 02:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Hey Liople, its me Sulfeirus, I was reading your story on the Titan Lords and really liked it, but i'm confused were they created by the great beings or how does it work that they were made from their "essence," if I spelled that right lol, but if you could just clear things up for me so I can understand it better. Thanks for listening and sorry if I waisted your time. ''Die...'' ''as you'' '' '' 03:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Yeah go for it, I think a story about the titans would be great. Actually, the battle isn't the main part of the story. I plan to make it centered around another story I have in mind. The battle just starts it out. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 04:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I am trying to make it slower than most of my stories. They normally start with action. I'm just not used to it. But once again, I have it all planned out, and it just started. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 04:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, by the way, Lio. ;) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 04:23, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Just love the Gunner Chronicles! :D I spent about 15 minutes reading what you've wrote. A few typographical errors, and grammar errors, but it's good! :) Beats me by 56.9% [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 05:23, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! :D I don't mind. Their heads don't look too much the same. Only the weapon on the head...... BTW, could you read and review TUP? I already read the Gunner Chronicals earlier today. I love it! :D Can't wait till the next chapter. BTW, you also need to work on spelling and grammar in it. Also, you left out a few words in some sentances. Also, it almost seems like Gunner turned bad, but that's jsut me....... New update on The Ultimate Power. :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 17:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! :D I love the new chapter. I like how you said that they are: "All that once was and all that will be". :P "The door can see into your mind, the door can see into your soooouuuul!" :P I would love to see the MOC! :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 21:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) cool! :D Put it on the Identity page when you do please. :D You can add to the Identity's page as you wish. ;) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) BTW, can I use a few of your characters? my story is most likely before yours. :P When is yours? is it after or before Spherus Magna was reformed? Mine is before and after. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks! :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC) For The Gunner Chronicles. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 02:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 13:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Here 'ya go........ [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 01:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) WAW Sure thing! :D I'd love to write a chapter for it! :) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 02:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sanok Bearers Hey, sorry to be all boring and nitpicky, but can we please not create categories like "Sanok Bearers" that usually have only minor relevance with regard to the article's content? Otherwise, we might as well list the colors of characters' armor, too. (And yes, that has already been done.) [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Remind me again why you used a prehistoric-alligator-fish-thingy for your name and avatar? Wait.........you never told me in the first place........ :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 06:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I never thought about a wiki like that. I could edit! Btw, I knew what the Liopleurodon Ferox was. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 06:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. And thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 14:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll do it. :D M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 17:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC)